Serva me, servabo te
by asclepio
Summary: Cuenta la relación de Neville y Draco. Como se volvieron a encontrar. Como fue el principio de su relación hasta la llegada de Frank. Mpreg. Slash. Este fic que forma parte del universo de 'Futurae nostrae vitae', se podría decir que es la pre-cuela.
1. Capitulo 1

Día 2

Hace dos días que se encontraba allí.

Dos días en los que su única compañía era un elfo domestico que le llevaba sus comidas.

El silencio que inundaba la casa era tan abrumador, que solo se escuchaba su llanto.

Aún no podía entender como había pasado.

Sabía que nunca podría llegar a odiarle, sabía que aún después de todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que le había hecho, le seguiría amando.

Inconscientemente llevó una de sus manos al collar que colgaba de su cuello, una pequeña lagrima de oro blanco.

Solo pudo seguir llorando.

* * *

Día 3

_Draco, _

_Luna nos ha informado de todo, apareció en casa diciendo que tú la enviabas. _

_Pansy estaba muy celosa de no ser ella quien te había ayudado cuando lo necesitabas... Pero ya conoces a nuestra Pansy. Nunca puede enfadarse realmente contigo._

_Estamos contigo hermano. Siempre._

_Escribe cuando ya te sientas recuperado, yo mantendré a las chicas controladas, se que necesitas descansar._

_Te quiere, Blaise._

* * *

Día 4

_Draco, querido, responde algunos de mis mensajes, por Merlín. _

_Se lo que ha pasado, aún no puedo entender como ese... Imbécil ha podido hacer algo así._

_Hace días que no sabemos nada de ti, al menos haz que algún elfo nos diga que estás bien._

_Blaise ha dicho que necesitas recuperarte y lo entiendo. Pero eso no evita que me preocupe igualmente._

_Solo quiero que sepas que todos te queremos. __No estás solo querido, nos tienes a nosotros, a todos._

_Espero tu respuesta._

_Hermione. _

* * *

Día 5

Otra carta.

Llevaba cinco días encerrado y durante esos cinco días sus amigos no dejaron de escribirle.

Todos le han dado la espalda a... _Él_.

Luna

Hermine

Dean

Pansy

Blaise

Teo

Susan

Zack

Dafne

Todos han escrito. Todos lo han hecho cada día. Todos le han dado la espalda a su antiguo amor. Todos saben lo que ha pasado.

Los recuerdos de lo sucedido hace 5 días volvieron a su cabeza.

Las fuerzas le abandonaron una vez más.

Lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

Solo pudo seguir llorando.

* * *

Día 6

-Señor Black, Señor, traigo su comida Señor.- Dijo un elfo domestico, mientras ponía una bandeja sobre la mesita auxiliar que estaba al lado de su cama.

Apenas y tenía fuerza para levantarse, pero se obligó a moverse como pudo por la cama, hasta sentarse en ella y poder empezar a comer.

Sabía que la criatura aún estaba allí, pero prefirió ignorarlo, no se iría hasta que acabara la comida, fue una orden suya. Una estúpida orden.

Cuando todo con su antigua pareja había acabado y después de desahogarse con Luna, decidió alejarse de todo y de todos por unos días. Tenía que recuperar fuerza. Necesitaba estar fuerte.

Luna, suponiendo lo que pasaría si estaba solo y siendo conocedora de su actual situación, le hizo jurar que llevaría un elfo para que cuidara de él. Como si no pudiese cuidarse por si mismo.

_Te conozco Draco, quizás no hace tanto tiempo como Pansy, Blaise o Teo, pero soy la única que te conoce realmente, se eso que nadie más sabe._ Le había dicho antes que marchara.

Poco a poco fue comiendo, quizás tardó una hora en comer, quizás más. No importaba.

Cuando ya no quedaba nada más que tuviera que comer, le hizo una señal al elfo para que desapareciera la bandeja, mientras el volvía a la cama.

Poco le faltó para volver a dormir, cuando el elfo volvió a hablar.

Se había olvidado que aún estaba allí.

\- Amo Black Señor, Poy es un elfo bueno Señor y trajo las cartas que han llegado a su nombre Señor.- Escuchó como unas cuantas cartas fueron dejadas donde antes tuvo la bandeja.- Amo Black, Señor, ¿necesita alguna cosa más de Poy, Señor?.- Preguntó el elfo.

\- No. Vete.- Respondió. Solo quería dormir y la estúpida criatura parecía no entenderlo.

Una vez la criatura se hubo ido, la curiosidad pudo contra su falta de fuerza. Estiró un brazo y escogió una carta al azar.

_Hijo,_

_Luna me ha llamado por red flu y me ha dicho lo que pasó con... Ese personaje._

_Bien sabes que no le creía merecedor de ti, pero respetaba tu opinión. _

_Siento mucho que todo haya pasado como pasó._

_Si necesitas algo, hijo, dímelo, estaré allí en unos minutos lo sabes. Un exilio no me impedirá ayudar a mi único hijo._

_Te quiere, tu madre._

Después de leer la carta, la dejó caer. Lo último que necesitaba era a su madre en Inglaterra.

Decidió ordenar al elfo que fuera a visitar a su madre en Zúrich para que le informara que estaba bien.

* * *

Día 7

_Querido Draco._

_Una vez escuché a mi padre decir que los Snorkack de cuerno arrugado viajan por el mundo buscando a su pareja y con ellas son muy felices. Algunos, tienen la mala suerte que su pareja ya ha tenido crías con otro Snorkack de cuerno arrugado, pero no se rinden._

_Según dijo mi padre, los Snorkack de cuerno arrugado esperan y esperan, hasta que su pareja puede estar con ellos y aceptan las crías de otro como suyas propias._

_Un hombre, naturista, con el que he estado escribiéndome, me ha dicho que su padre también le contaba cosas sobre el Snorkack de cuerno arrugado, tengo que viajar para poder conocer a ese tal Rolf._

_También, me ha dicho Rolf, que el único Snorkack de cuerno arrugado del que se tiene constancia fue visto en Francia, por otro naturista, pero por desgracia no se tiene ninguna foto. Me encantaría poder encontrar uno y tener una foto._

_Muchos creen que no existe, pero lo que no saben es que los Snorkack de cuerno arrugado solo se muestran a aquellos que creen poseedores de algo especial. _

_Tú eres especial Draco, quizás puedas ver un Snorkack de cuerno arrugado alguna vez._

_Espero tu respuesta o quizás no, quizás nos veamos antes._

_Luna._

Leyó por segunda vez la carta de Luna, pero a diferencia de la primera vez, ahora tenía una sonrisa en la cara. La primera desde hace muchos días.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos. Estaba haciendo lo correcto, se dijo, y la carta de Luna le ayudó a confirmar lo que pensaba.

Inspiró profundamente mientras se ponía de pie, dejando la carta sobre la mesa. Había llegado el momento. Ya no podía seguir escondido en esa casa, debía seguir con su vida. Con sus vidas.

\- Poy.- Susurró, después de tanto llorar, después que pasaran siete días desde que no decía una palabra, no tenía la fuerza necesaria para hablar.

El conocido sonido de un _Plop_, típico de la aparición de un elfo domestico le hizo saber que tenía a la criatura detrás suyo.

\- Señor Black, Señor, Poy está aquí Señor. ¿Necesita alguna cosa? ¿Quiere que le traiga su comida?. Poy puede hacer lo que usted pida Señor.- Dijo el elfo, esperando la orden que le diría su amo.

\- Quiero que recojas todo, Poy.- Susurró.- Nos vamos. Prepara todo y pide al Ministerio un traslador que nos lleve a la mansión de París...

* * *

_Querida Luna,_

_No estoy seguro si realmente existen o no los Snorkack de cuerno arrugado, pero si realmente existen, una de las personas que merecerían verlos, eres tú. _

_Eres especial, Luna. Tú y yo sabemos eso._

_He seguido tu consejo, ahora estoy en París, he llagado hace 2 días, lamento el no escribir antes._

_Espero que puedas venir pronto si es que no estás de viaje conociendo a ese tal Rolf, me alegra saber que has encontrado a alguien con el que puedas compartir tus investigaciones._

_Si, he escrito a todos, tranquila._

_Cuídate__ mucho Luna, espero verte pronto._

_Draco._

_P.D: __Espero que no solo los Snorkack de cuerno arrugado acepten las crías de otros. Gracias por guardar mi secreto._

* * *

_\- _Ahora, Señor Black, haré el hechizo correspondiente para saber si todo marcha como debe con su bebé y la magia de ambos.

Sentado en la camilla con solo la túnica abierta, Draco cerró los ojos. Era la primera vez que iba a ver a un medimago para que le informara el progreso de su embarazo.

Sintió como una magia diferente a la suya y la de su bebé le tocaba y comenzaba a envolverlo, provocando que su cuerpo sufriera un leve escalofrío.

\- Todo marcha como debe ir, Señor Black, aunque está un poco bajo de peso, debo decir.- Dijo el medimago mientras volvía a sentarse y comenzaba a escribir.- Le daré unas pociones para que tome, una es para posibles mareos. Si, se que no tiene mareos ahora.- Se apresuró a decir, antes que Draco pudiera decir algo.- Ya me lo agradecerá más tarde.- Sonrió, casi prometiendo con su mirada que los meses futuros, serían un tormento.- También le daré una para estabilizar su magia, los embarazos masculinos tienen ese ligero problema, le recomiendo no hacer hechizos muy difíciles, quizás se salgan un... Diferentes, ahora ya no solo es su magia, tiene a alguien muy fuerte allí dentro.- Dijo el medimago señalando a su vientre.- Todo será diferente ahora, el.- Acabó de decir, provocando una ligera sonrisa en Draco.

\- Le comenté antes que no me gustan las pociones, Señor Rox.- Comentó Draco, mientras acababa de poner su túnica correctamente y se sentaba delante del medimago.- Pero si es lo que mi hijo necesita...

\- Usted lo ha dicho Señor Black, su hijo necesita esas pociones.- Dijo mientras ponía unos frascos en la mesa.- Espero verle dentro de unas semanas para seguir vigilando a ese gran mago que crece dentro suyo.- Concluyó el medimago.

Los pasillos de el hospital mágico de París eran muy diferente a San Mungo, mientras el británico tenía unas paredes blancas, poca decoración y solo lo necesario para atender a los pacientes, _Hôtel-Dieu_ mostraba el magnifico gusto en la decoración que solo tenían los franceses. Paredes de colores neutros, suelo de mármol blanco y una decoración perfecta, asientos que te invitaban a sentarte. Todo estaba pensado en satisfacer todas y cada una de las necesidades de los pacientes y sus familias.

Se encontraba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos y mirando, fijándose en los detalles del hospital, que no vio a la persona con la que acabó chocando.

\- Lo siento, iba tan concentrado que no me di cue...- Sus palabras dejaron de salir por su boca al ver a la persona que tenía delante. Alguien que hace muchos años no veía.

\- Hola, Draco.- Dijo el hombre, mientras ponía su túnica correctamente, eliminando las arrugas de la túnica después de sonreir.

Neville Longbottom.

Un muy cambiado Neville Longbottom estaba delante suyo.

La última vez que le vio fue después de la _gran batalla. _Longbottom se había marchado de Inglaterra diciendo que después de la muerte de su abuela, ya nada le retenía allí.

_Necesito salir, conocer, ser alguien normal y aquí nunca podré serlo._ Había dicho Longbottom cuando anunció que se iba.

Poco quedaba de ese chico en el actual Longbottom. Quizás el único parecido eran sus ojos, pero incluso estos ya no eran como antes. Ahora tenían un brillo diferente, un brillo que demostraba lo feliz que era.

\- Longbottom.- Dijo como modo de saludo-

\- No pensaba que estabas en Francia, mucho menos en París, Draco. Hace poco hablé con Luna y no me comentó nada.- Comentó, esperando una respuesta.

\- Yo... - No sabía que decir. Luna tenía la culpa de todo, claro que la tenía. Sabía que tenía que decir algo, Longbottom estaba esperando que algo, _lo que sea_, saliera de su boca.- Llevo muy poco viviendo aquí, seguramente se le olvidó decirlo, ya sabes como es.- Acabó diciendo.- Bueno.- Aclaró su garganta, mientras en su mente empezaba a formular preguntas, las que se suponía debía decir.- Tú... ¿Que haces aquí?.- _Merlín_, entre todas las preguntas que tenía y dice esa, las más simple, la más estúpida.

_Espero que aparezca Morgana y me saque de aquí_. Se repetía una y otra vez.

\- Trabajo aquí. Bueno, estoy acabando mis estudios, soy el encargado de todo lo referente a las plantas que se utilizan en el hospital. Después, se supone que seré un _Experto en Herbología, _aunque aún me falta acabar este año y el siguiente.- Decía Longbottom, mientras le hacía señas para que ambos se sentaran en una de las tantas salas de espera del hospital.-

\- Longbottom, yo... No tengo mucho tiempo. ¿Que te parece si nos reunimos algún día para tomar un café y nos ponemos al día?.- Invitó Draco, solo por cortesía más que por querer verle realmente. No esperaba que aceptara, supuso que Longbottom captaría la indirecta.

Pero parece ser que no entendió que era una falsa invitación.

Resignado, Draco se vio cuadrando agendas con Longbottom. Mantener su falsa sonrisa le estaba costando bastante. Demasiado. No creía poder mantenerla por mucho más.

_Morgana, un minuto más y no estoy seguro de lo que hubiera podido pasar_. Pensó Draco mientras caminaba a las chimeneas para llegar a su casa. Solo esperaba que la futura _cita _con Longbottom no fuera tan mal como esperaba.

* * *

_Luna,_

_Creo que te olvidaste comentar una cosa muy importante en tu anterior carta. _

_¿No lo recuerdas? Yo te lo diré. _

_Neville Longbottom está viviendo en París._

_Y por tu culpa, bueno en realidad fue culpa de Longbottom por no saber cuando se le está invitando por mera formalidad a cuando es una invitación real, tengo una cita con el._

_Bueno, no es una cita cita. Hemos acordado tomar una café dentro de dos días. _

_¿Qué pasa si el estúpido Longbottom se entera de mi estado?_

_¿Qué pasa si se lo dice a él?_

_Por tu bien espero que no pase._

_Draco._

_P.D: No, no he visto ningún estúpido Snorkack de cuerno arrugado._

* * *

¡Se acabó!

El primer capitulo de... ¿2? ¿3? ¿4?

Se suponía que serían 2 capitulo como mucho, pero ayer mi pareja lo leyó y me dijo unas cuantas cosas que podían pasar, así que aún estoy en proceso de o bien que el capitulo 2 sea e doble de largo o que sean finalmente 3 capitulo. Ya veré que hacer.

Espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo. Esta semana subiré el siguiente capitulo y ya veréis si son 2 o 3.

¡OS quiero!


	2. AVISO

¡AVISO!

Me he mudado a AO3, si queréis seguir mis historias, las subiré allí desde ahora.

El formato de Fanfiction no me acaba de gustar y AO3 me ofrece lo que estaba buscando. *llora de emoción*

Os dejo el link de mi perfil.

/users/Asclepio/works

Saludos!


End file.
